It has become apparent in recent years that the ingestion of sodium chloride, especially at the higher levels to which humans have become accustomed, has deleterious effects, mainly related to the cardiovascular system, e.g., high blood pressure and arteriosclerosis, but also encourages growth of tumors. Efforts to restrict the ingestion of salt by eating low or unsalted food or substituting condiments has not been very successful.